


Finding Her

by sstauffer



Category: CSI: NY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstauffer/pseuds/sstauffer
Summary: When a teenage girl is taken from her home, Jo is determined to bring her home. Mac starts noticing that Jo has been acting weird lately, and wants to know why. Trigger warning for future chapters: Domestic violence, mentions of suicide. JAC endgame





	1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at my desk doing paperwork until a woman stormed into the precinct. She crashed through the doors of the police station and slammed her hands against the steel counter. "Give me back my daughter!" Officer Melendez didn't know how to respond. "Ma'am, we don't have your daughter." "Bullshit! One of your officers took her!" "Ma'am, if she was arrested, she would be in county lockup." "My daughter would never get herself in trouble. Where is she?" I got up from my desk and walked over to the front desk. "I've got this, Melendez. Ma'am, I'm Detective Danville. Can you come over to my desk and tell me what happened to your daughter?" She was on the verge of crying, but nodded and followed me back to my desk. "Please take a seat, Mrs. …."

"Wilson, but you can call me Anne."

"Okay, Anne, when was the last time you saw your daughter?"

"A couple days ago. I tried filing a missing person's report, but they told me that she had to be missing for at least forty-eight hours."

"Okay, how old is she?"

"She's only sixteen."

"Can you tell me what happened a couple days ago?"

"An officer came to our door asking to talk to her. They were talking out front, then I heard yelling, then she started screaming, and after that, both the officer and Ashley were gone. I ran outside, but I didn't see anyone." She started crying.

"Has she tried to run away from home before?"

"My daughter would never run away from home! Her father and I are worried sick and this is what you want to ask me?" She stood up, silent tears running down her cheeks, hands shaking.

"I wasn't trying to mean anything by it, it was just a routine question."

She just nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry. You seem to be the only one who wants to help me find Ashley. I just want to find my baby girl." Mrs. Wilson sat back down, but seemed very pale.

"Anne, how are you feeling right now? Do you need me to call paramedics for you?" "I…"

Anne collapsed onto the floor. I tried to catch her in time, but her body hit the floor so fast. I sat next to her face while I took her pulse. Once I found her pulse, I reached for my cell phone immediately. "9-1-1, what's your emergency?" "This is Detective Danville, I need an ambulance at the 64th precinct. I've got a collapse victim whose pulse is very thready." "An ambulance is on its way, Detective." "Anne, can you hear me? Stay with me."

 

Mac Taylor was looking at the file on his desk. Ashley Wilson - 16 years old, last seen at 7:30 p.m. on Monday, the 12th of September 2016. Physical description - Caucasian, brown hair, green eyes, 5'7" , last seen wearing purple converse sneakers, dark blue jeans, and a blue Columbia University sweatshirt.

Lindsay had just given him the file about ten minutes ago, after she got a call from Jo, explaining what happened in the bullpen and how she went with Mrs. Wilson in the ambulance and that she will be back in the office soon. He started to look over the file again. Before reported missing, Ashley was seen arguing with an officer on Houston Street. Mac was still reading the rest of the report when he heard a soft knock at the door. Jo peeked her head through the glass doors of her boss' office before he motioned for her to come in. "Mac, hey, so glad I caught you." Mac put the file down and leaned forward before looking up. "How is Mrs. Wilson?"

"She's stable. She stressed herself out so much, it caused her heart to almost stop completely." Mac sensed something was on Jo's mind because she kept fidgeting with her pants pocket. "Jo, what's going on?" She looked up, surprised since her mind was racing. She sat down on the couch in the corner of his office. "Oh Mac, if Ellie ever went missing, I wouldn't know what to do. New York is a huge city. How are we going to start looking for Ashley?" "I have already sent out the amber alert to every bus station, train station, airport, and major highway within a hundred mile radius. Why don't you go home and see your daughter?"

"Mac, I can't. I still have some paperwork from…" "Jo, go home. I'll see you tomorrow." She was a bit hesitant to leave, but she stood up and made her way to the glass doors. "Thanks Mac." She walked out of his office with a smile on her face, walking to her office to get her things. She looked over to the picture frame on her desk. A 7 year old Ellie is staring back at her. She looks at it for a few seconds before she grabs her things. Ellie had soccer tryouts this morning, so she was gone before Jo woke up.

Mac, on the other hand, started smiling and chuckled after Jo left his office. What am I going to do with that woman? He thought. She was his second in command, and she was almost in the office as much as he was. Her desk was such a mess, but she was better at doing fieldwork than paperwork. He put the file in his desk drawer, got up, grabbed his jacket and walked out of the office.

"Danville, I thought I told you to go home."

"I am, I was just leaving. I had to ask Lindsay if she found anything."

"You can't worry about the case right now. I know you have had an interesting day, but you need to relax. Don, Lindsay, Adam, and Danny have it covered for now."

"Maybe you're right. "

"Of course I'm right."

Jo started laughing as they both stepped into the elevator.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just tired."

"If you're too tired to drive, I could drive you home."

"It's okay, I won't be able to sleep anyway. Once we find Ashley, I will be able to sleep."

"We'll find her, Jo. We won't stop looking."


	2. Chapter 2

Jo was halfway into the hallway when she heard rustling coming from the other room. She put her right hand above the holster of her gun. "Mom, is that you?" Ellie came to the hallway. "I didn't know you were coming home early." Jo let out a huge breath that she didn't know she was holding. "Mac sent me home because he thought I've been overworking myself." They moved themselves out of the hallway and into the kitchen. "Well, haven't you?" "Very funny." She left to put her gun in the safe and join her daughter.

"Did you hear back from the soccer team?"

"They are going to put the list up tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow, can you text me when you get to school?"

"Sure, mom. Why?"

"This case I'm working on is about a missing girl your age, and I want to know that you are safe."

Ellie walked around the bar to hug her mom. "Don't worry. Mikayla is walking with me to and from school tomorrow. I'll be fine."

Jo kissed the top of her daughter's head. "This is why you are my favorite."

Ellie got out of her mother's embrace. "I bet you say that to Tyler too."

"I do not!"

"Mom…"

Meanwhile, back at the lab…

Adam was listening to music in the lab, so loud that he didn't hear Mac knock on the glass. It wasn't until Mac was two feet away, calling out for him.

"Adam!"

"Sorry, Boss."

He turned the music off.

"I… I was just…."

"Adam, what did you find?"

Adam scooted his chair closer to the monitors. "Okay, so, I was able to go through the city's street video feed. I amplified the search to the victim's home and a three mile radius from there. What I found was a police vehicle around the time of abduction and it is only near the victim's home for about ten minutes and leaves, but the car doesn't look like a normal government-issued black and white."

Mac leaned over Adam's shoulder to get a better look at the video still.

"That's because it's not a police vehicle. Thanks Adam." With that, Mac left.

What does he mean, not a police vehicle? Adam thought while trying to look closer at the still.

Jo walked along many hallways until she found Anne Wilson's room. Her husband was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"May I come in?"

He let go of his wife's hand and stood up to greet the detective standing in the doorway. "I'm Shawn and you must be the officer who was with my wife this morning. Thank you so much for helping her."

"I'm Detective Danville. May we speak privately, perhaps get some coffee in the cafeteria?"

He walked over to his wife, kissed her temple, and walked out into the hallway to meet the detective for coffee.

"Is this about Ashley?"

"It is. I just need to ask you a few questions about the days leading up to your daughter's disappearance."

"Okay. I'm not sure how much help I can be."

"That's okay. Has Ashley acted any differently before she disappeared?"

"She seemed fine. A little stressed maybe, but that's normal for high school kids."

"Anyone bothering her at school?"

"Not that I know of."

"Where were you when your daughter went missing?"

"I was with a client in Long Island; I'm a real estate agent."

Just then, a doctor came into the cafeteria.

"Mr. Wilson, your wife is awake and asking for you."

"Okay. Thank you. Detective, can we finish this later?"

"Of course."

Later that afternoon...

Danny was helping Adam search through city wide video feed.

Jo was reading the incident report, along with both parents accounts and alibis. Something is off about this case, she thought.

Mac lightly knocked on her door. "Are you busy?"

"Not at all. I was just reading over the case file."

"Anything that we might have missed?"

"I'm not sure, Mac. It doesn't look like there is anything else, but something seems off about this case."

Mac took the file out of her hands and put it on her desk.

"Hey, what..."

"Jo, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, Mac. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She avoided eye contact and picked up the file again, but she responded. "I'm sure. Now, will you let me finish reading the incident report?"

Mac decided to drop the subject for now, but he was going to check on her later. There was something she wasn't telling him, and he knew it wasn't about the case.


End file.
